This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Formwork systems have been used as a tool to help builders construct concrete structures. Many different pre-engineered modern formwork systems have been developed to mold liquid concrete into building systems. These systems have continued to develop in the last several decades to become more efficient, allowing contractors to help reduce overall construction costs, and to reduce schedule completion times.
There are many companies in existence today that have developed specific formwork systems and carry a sizable inventory, which can be both rented and sold to contractors who build concrete structures. The applications of formwork are unlimited given the wide range of project types in both the industrial and commercial construction markets. From high rise buildings to the construction of an industrial facility, formwork is used to help contractors cast foundations, columns, walls, and elevated slabs in an enormous variety of shapes and uses. Chances are that all of the places people live and work have some form of poured concrete that was cast using a formwork system. There is a substantial market for formwork in the construction industry worldwide.
Prior to the 1980's, older generation systems required providers to have a large inventory of parts available to fit any configuration. They consisted of endless amounts of form panels, filler sizes, small bolts, pins, and other connecting hardware, that are used for assembly by a building contractor. The amount of inventoried items was high and the assembly efficiency for contractors was low. Because of the amount of pieces, it was common for many of these items to be lost during the construction process. Starting in the late 1980's, newer modular formwork system designs developed by international companies started hitting the worldwide market, and were subsequently introduced into the U.S.
These modular systems were being produced primarily out of Europe, required many less inventory items, eliminated small bolts and pins, and maintained a high degree of versatility. European systems began to migrate over to the Americas, and started to dominate the market, making the older systems in the U.S. virtually obsolete. Today, we see more and more of these systems hitting the ground in the U.S., but they were designed and built to service an international market, primarily outside the Americas. There is virtually no modern system in use today that is built for specific use in the U.S. These systems are generally manufactured in metric building units, which require additional components to convert to the U.S. Imperial unit of measure. In addition, they require a distinctly different inventory to build both straight and curved wall construction.